


Only Sweet Parts Now

by BrownEyedGirl08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby Gays are adorable, F/F, Ice Cream, i cant tag, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedGirl08/pseuds/BrownEyedGirl08
Summary: Cheryl, Toni and the gang decide to go out and get ice cream the night Cheryl becomes a serpent.





	Only Sweet Parts Now

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this is not canonically correct since in the show a lot happened after Cheryl got her jacket but I wanted to throw this in there.

It had been a rough couple of weeks for all of them. With Fangs getting shot and "dying" and with the Ghoulies back in town completely trashing Riverdale. 

They had no doubt been all been up on their feet trying to help their fellow serpents now who included a fiery red head with the name of Cheryl Blossom. 

Toni was so proud of her girl. She had finally found a real family with them and was finally happy. Cheryl on the other hand also could not have been feeling more ecstatic. She was finally part of something bigger than herself and felt like she belonged with the Serpents. And just to think a couple of weeks ago she was completely trash talking them and refused to be within 10 feet of a serpent. Now she was part of the gang itself and was also dating a serpent even though Cheryl knew Toni was so much more than just a Serpent.

Cheryl had just gotten her serpent's jacket and was not standing proudly beside her girlfriend. The rest of the Serpents were beginning to disperse and not before long, only Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, and FP. 

"So, how are we feeling." FP asked still a little wary but very accepting of Cheryl joining the serpents. She had rescued one of their own and was also dating Toni who was like a daughter to him. FP could understand Cheryl's reasons for wanting to join the serpents. Her family was hideous. Father's shooting sons and prostitute mother had to have been hard to live with. 

"Well aside from the fact that my boots are being ruined by all this mud here, we are feeling fantastic." Cheryl said

"Only you could compare boots to joining the Serpents, Bombshell." Sweet Pea laughed.

"Excuse you, there are one of a kind Louis Vuitton's" Cheryl scoffed.

"I sincerely apologize, your highness," Sweet Pea said taking a dramatic bow. The rest laughed as Sweet Pea rose up and shot Cheryl a grin. 

"What do you guys wanna do?" Fangs asked.

"How about some ice cream?" Toni asked. "Its been a sour couple of weeks, why not sweeten it up a little?" 

The rest groaned at her awful joke but giggled straight away.

"Ice cream sounds good. Where should we go? Pop's?'' Jughead asked.

"How about we hit up Murphy's" Fangs said.

Shouts of glee escaped Sweet Pea and Toni's mouth. 

"Oh My Gosh Yes, We haven't been there since like forever" Toni said.

"Yeah, because if we went, you'd be responsible for eating their whole shop out." Sweet Pea said laughing at Toni.

"Shut up asshole, you know their ice cream is my only weakness, besides this gorgeous person right here," Toni winked at Cheryl and she blushed. 

"What's the story behind this Murphy's anyways and how come we've never heard of it before?" Cheryl asked.

"We'll explain on the way" Fangs said. 

"You coming, Dad?" Jughead asked looking at FP.

"No it's fine, you kids go have your fun. I'll check on some of the other Serpents." FP said walking away.

"Alright to Murphy's" Fangs shouted. 

"TO MURPHY'S" Sweet Pea and Toni shouted back. Jughead and Cheryl just looked at them and laughed.

They went in Cheryl's Thunderbird since it was big enough for all of them. Cheryl had let Sweet Pea drive for once (''If u get a scratch on her, I'll do a lot worse to you." Cheryl had threatened)

They were all on the road again when Cheryl asked why this shop had gotten them so excited.

"After I had gotten my initiation done and was in the Serpents, Sweet Pea, Fangs and I had decided to go on a long bike ride to celebrate. We had all joined at about the same time so it was reasonable." Toni started explaining. 

"While we on the road though this dumbass decided to fall off his bike" Sweet Pea continued nudging Fangs.

"I did not choose to fall off the bike you douche" Fangs exclaimed punching Sweet Pea in the shoulder while he laughed.

"Anyways we had to get him some medical attention because he was all scratched up and we were pretty far out of town so we didn't think we were going to find anything. But we saw a little building in the distance that turned out to be Murphy's ice cream parlor. The owner was just closing up but he saw us and let us in. He fixed up Fangs and gave us a free tub of ice cream" Toni continued

"After Toni tasted it she fell in love and we vowed to come back to the shop at least once a month but with all the shit that's been going down lately, we didn't exactly have a chance until now that is." Fangs finished.

"Good story" Cheryl said resting into Toni's side.

"Yeah because of this dumbass we managed to find one of the best ice parlors that ever ceased to exist" Toni said.

"I'll be the judge of that" Jughead said. 

"Oh yeah, we'll have to see if the parlor can pass Jones's taste test here" Sweet Pea laughed.

"I have no doubts it will" Fangs said promisingly.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Sweet Pea's awful singing to the radio and Cheryl almost falling asleep on Toni with Fangs repeatedly telling Sweet Pea to shut up. 

Finally a small building begin to come into notice. It looked colorful and homey from the outside. 

Toni woke Cheryl up and all of them walked inside the building welcomed with the ringing of a bell and a sweet mango scent.

"HEY MURPHY!'' Sweet Pea yelled out.

A small old man appeared from the back with an apron around his waist and glasses on his nose.

"Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, I was wondering when you'd visit us again!" Mr. Murphy said with a laugh.

''We tried to often, but with all that's been going down in Town recently, we didn't exactly have the time." Fangs explained. 

"That's quite alright, I heard what's been happening recently in Riverdale. I hope they get that town cleaned up soon." Murphy exclaimed. "Now who are these two with you" he asked pointing to Cheryl and Jughead. 

"This is my girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom" Toni stepped up.

"Hi Mr.Murphy" Cheryl said as she stuck her hand out.

"Oh none of that Mr business, you call me Murphy just like the rest of them'' Murphy took her hand and shook it with a smile on his face and a wink directed towards Toni who blushed.

"And this right here is food extraordinaire, Jughead Jones. If he likes your ice cream, you're bound to pass the rest of the tests." Fangs exclaimed. 

"Nice to meet you sir" Jughead said politely. 

''As well as you, good boy, I sure hope my ice cream can meet your expectations." Murphy said. 

"With these three unable to shut up about it on the ride here, I have no doubts it will.'' Jughead said in a joking manner looking towards Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni.

''Jones, just wait till you try it, you'll be begging to come back here everyday" Toni said.

Murphy laughed and walked behind the counter. "So what can I get you guys today?"

"I'll take a mango tango" Sweet Pea said. 

"Rainbow Sherbet" Toni said.

"I'll just take a regular chocolate" Fangs said. 

The three headed back to pick a table which wasn't hard because there was barely anyone in the shop. Cheryl and Jughead stayed back to inspect the rest of the flavors. After those two had placed their order they walked back to the table and sat down. Cheryl beside Toni (obviously) and Jughead beside Fangs.

They began talking about random things during the week until Murphy came with their ice cream. A choruses of thank you's rang out from the group.

Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni looked over in Cheryl and Jughead's direction and stared expectantly and a bit creepily.

Jughead and Cheryl first looked at each other and then the rest of the group.

"What?" they said together.

"We want to see your face when you try the best ice cream to ever exist for the first time. " Toni explained.

Cheryl and Jughead shrugged their shoulders and each took a spoonful of their ice creams in.

"Oh.....My........God" The exclamations from the two newbies made the other three grin so widely. 

"Good, right?" Fangs asked.

"It's like heaven just find a new place on my tongue" Cheryl said

"And you, Jones?" Sweet Pea asked.

"It definitely passes my test" Jughead said.

The three laughed and started eating their own ice cream. After a while of comfortable silence Fangs spoke out. 

"Does Kevin like me?" he asked

The other four looked in his direction and started laughing their asses off.

"What- guys, its not funny'' he exclaimed.

"Are we back in middle school doing the whole "does he like me" thing" Toni spoke out still laughing. 

"Just curious" Fangs grumbled. 

Cheryl took pity and said ''I could ask him if you want." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, talking to the gay golden boy of Riverdale High is something I've managed to come to enjoy" Cheryl said with a smile. 

"Thanks Bombshell" Fangs said.

Cheryl smiled in his direction and continued eating her ice cream. 

''It's very good ice cream'' Cheryl spoke out again after a while. "It might be the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Oh this certainly isn't the best thing I've ever tasted" Toni said slyly with a wink in Cheryl's direction. 

Choruses of ew and gross and Toni rang out from the rest of the group. Toni started laughing while Cheryl sat blushing on her seat. 

The rest of the time at the shop was spent in idle conversation about the Serpents and school and whatnot.

After thanking Murphy and paying for their ice cream, the five Serpents exited out of the shop towards the Thunderbird.

"Can I drive this time Pleeeeaaaaseeeee Cheryl?" Fangs asked.

"No" Cheryl said plainly.

"Why not?" Fangs asked slightly offended.

"Because if your driving of a car is anything like your driving of a motorcycle, then I'd rather not have you in the driver's seat" Cheryl said.

Laughing rang out from Sweet Pea and Toni as Fangs shoved them both.

Sweet Pea ended up driving again with multiple complaints from Fangs.

As they all settled into the car, Sweet Pea turned on the radio. 

Taylor Swift rang out and Sweet Pea started singing along. 

The rest stared at each other and burst into laughter.

"Didn't know you had a thing for our country girl" Toni said. 

"Yeah c'mon, even Jughead listens to better music than you do" Fangs said. 

"I am very offended by that" Jughead said with a roll of his eyes. 

"She's a good singer" Sweet Pea mumbled.

This caused the rest of the group to star laughing again. 

"Okay-Fine Whatever" Sweet Pea said as he changed it to some rock station.

"No Sweet Pea it's fine. We greatly admire your taste in music" Cheryl said.

"Really?" Sweet Pea said

"Really" Cheryl confirmed.

"Now I think you should shake it off so theirs no bad blood between us" Cheryl said

Sweet Pea laughed and changed it back to the original station ans started singing along again with the rest of the group still poking fun but jumping in one by one. 

By the time they reached the trailer park, all 5 of them were belting out notes of "Look What You Made Me Do" so loudly, Jughead betted the entire trailer park could hear them.

They all started laughing as they got out of the car. FP saw and approached them. 

"Hey Dad" Jughead said. 

"Hey guys, didn't know you had a thing for Taylor Swift" he said with a laugh. 

"You can blame this super fan here." Jughead replied pointing in Sweet Pea's direction. 

The rest of the group started laughing again along with FP.

"Well now I know what to get you for your birthday that's coming up." FP said. 

Sweet Pea grumbled and started to walk away. 

Toni yanked him back and said "C'mon Pea, you know we're joking"

Sweet Pea smiled and the rest of the group whooped. 

They all decided to hang out for a couple more hours until nightfall when they went into their own trailer respectively.

Later that night.....................

Toni and Cheryl were lying in bed together after a long day in comfortable silence thinking about the day's events.

"I'm really proud of you'' Toni whispered not wanting to get rid of the silence.

Cheryl turned around in Toni's arms facing her and gave her a questioning look.

"Joining the serpents today was a huge deal and you did it with such pride and after everything that's happened with your family, I honestly can't believe that you're still so strong" 

"You make me strong Toni. I was just a face before meeting you and now I'm my own person and I love you for showing me who that is. Joining the Serpents is like finding a family of my own and I am so grateful to you for introducing me to that family. 

Toni smiled and said "I Love You Too"

Cheryl flipped back to her original position and before falling asleep she mumbled out one question. 

"We're gonna go back to Murphy's soon, right?"

"Oh Absolutely" Toni replied with a light laugh and fell asleep shortly after with her girl in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comment!
> 
> Tumblr: @BrownEyedGirl08
> 
> Eye, Out !


End file.
